Underworld Rose
by Becky Sky
Summary: Persephone has been snatched away from everything she's ever known, but with each door that closes another one opens... and this one has love and belonging behind it... if she's willing to take the jump to achieve it. please r&r!


Underworld Rose

Chapter 1

It happened on a glorious, sunny day, when Hades took me from everything I'd ever known. The birds trilled, and my nymph playmates encouraged me to come out from my tiny hut and play. I accepted the invitation, and together the six of us ran out into the meadows, dancing and laughing merrily. The sun shone brightly overhead, and the clouds floated slowly by, echoing my lazy, relaxed mood.

I skipped towards the brook, diving in headfirst. I swam to the surface, breaking through the water and taking a deep breath. I then dove again, opening my eyes and taking in the wonders before my eyes. Rainbow coloured fish swam slowly by, some stopping to tickle my toes. I returned to the surface to se the nymphs smiling at me. Then, wordlessly, they took my hands, pulling me back towards the fields. I let them pull me away, grinning and laughing melodiously. I collapsed onto the ground, looking up at the clouds. I closed my eyes, my golden curls damp against my neck. Suddenly my one of my nymph friends stood over me, her green eyes reflecting my own. She tugged on my red robe impatiently, wanting me to dance. I shook my head, I wanted to rest.

She frowned, and then gave me a sad, mournful look. I couldn't resist. Reluctantly, I let her drag me away to dance among the wild flowers. The nymphs joined hands, including me in their circle. We began to move our feet to some unheard rhythm. But then I heard it. It was in the song of the birds, the trickle of the stream, and the rustle of the grass beneath our feet. I sighed in contentment and let the music of nature carry our dance, our feet moving along effortlessly.

When my feet tired, I managed to discreetly slip away from the group, running off into the forest alone. I sat down on a log, letting my feet trail in the soft moss that covered the ground. It felt soothing to my battered toes, and I smiled softly to myself. It was spring, my season, and the season where simply touching the trees caused them to burst forth in blossom, and when I walked over the brown, dry grass, it became a lush, brilliant green. Flowers burst forth into bloom at the sound of my song, and ice melted with the wave of my hand.

A tiny blue bird came and landed on my shoulder, its tiny claws digging into my rich red robe. Red is my favourite color, reminding me of pomegranates, the most delicious fruit on this earth, and the thing I longed for each day. My mouth began to water at the thought of the luscious fruit.

I started to run towards a small stream, thirsting for something to quench my desire. As I neared it, I tripped, falling to the ground as a result of a small rodent's den in the ground. As I yelped in pain, the hole became increasingly larger, splitting into a large, gaping void. Out of it came a large, golden chariot, with a tall, handsome man at the reins. His steely blue eyes reminded me of a stormy blue sky, and his dark curls echoed the place he had come from.

I would have screamed in absolute terror had it not been for my fascination. But when he reached for me, my common sense took over. I yelled and slapped his hand away. But he quickly reached for me again, his strong, sinuous arm encircling my tiny waist. I gasped, kicking at him, struggling to escape.

"Nymphs! Help!" I screamed, terrified of this stranger, who had simply come and snatched me. I kicked viciously, struggling, but it was all in vain. His hold was firm and difficult to get out of. I continued screaming as we descended into the gap in the ground, but my wails were lost in the resounding darkness. My voice was swallowed up by the pitch blackness all around. Filled with dread, I clung to the man in terror, although my subconscious knew by then that he was no mortal.

I thought of the world above, filled with birds and blue and song, and had a sudden bout of claustrophobia. I gasped for air, clinging to the god's grey robes in terror. I burst into tears, the thought of never seeing Mother again haunting me. As the chariot slowed down, my sobs grew louder, increasing into a lingering wail that echoed off unseen walls.

The chariot finally halted its swift descent, and the god tried to help me off of it. But I was shaking too hard to be of much help. I trembled, gazing up at the blackness that threatened to swallow me up. He finally scooped me up in his arms, depositing me gently on the cold, hard ground. Looking around, I saw dark, murky water nearby, flowing to nowhere, it seemed. I knew where I was now. Mother had talked about this place with distaste, and I knew who my abductor was now. He was Hades, and Mother had talked about him in even more disfavour. But the god I saw didn't seem like a harsh, cold ruler. He looked much like any of the youths I had once frolicked with, except for a sad, regretful look about him.

I finally found my voice. "Hades?"

He turned to look at me, his intense gaze heating my cheeks despite the cold atmosphere of the Underworld.

"Yes?" his voice was soft and melodious. I gasped. He didn't seem like the cruel, heartless god of the Underworld. He reminded me of a poet, with a quiet demeanour about him.

"Why did you, well, kidnap me?" I looked deep into his eyes, probing them for answers. But I didn't get any until he spoke again, which wasn't for another few moments.

"You see this dark, dismal place I've brought you to?" he gestured around, showing off his gloomy kingdom. "It needs light. It needs spring. It needs the tender and loving care of the goddess of spring. It needs you, Persephone, beautiful daughter of Demeter." Even his words were poetic! My fear was replaced with sympathy.

"I would be glad to do you this favour, my Lord Hades," I said, curtsying respectfully.

He smiled gratefully. "I thank you, Persephone. Now if you will follow me, I will lead you to your accommodations."

He began to stride away, and I was about to follow, but I lingered behind, casting a longing glance back towards the surface. Suddenly a low, vicious growl split the darkness, chilling to the bone. I hurried after Hades.

"Stay close," he advised me unnecessarily. "Even I do not know the full extent of evil creatures that lurk in this forbidden waste."

I grabbed his hand for comfort, and he patted it consolingly. We continued to hurry down the uneven path, my bare feet cold and bruised.

"I hope Mother is all right," I murmured.

"So do I," Hades muttered, more to himself than to me. "So do I."

**A/n: I hope you liked this first instalment. I love the story, and I want to make Hades seem less of a jerk… anyway, please review!**


End file.
